Head and neck injuries in contact sports may occur when a player bends their neck down in order to contact another player. The force applied from this type of movement and contact can result in head and neck injuries. FIG. 1 shows a prior art football helmet 2 positioned on a user's head and the motion that can occur when a user drops their head down. The chin 4 hits the chest 6 and this can result in neck 8 injuries, particularly if a player hits another player in this position. In addition, players will often drop their heads in order to engage in a head-to-head collision. This is dangerous and, in addition, to leading to neck 8 injuries, can lead to head injuries, such as concussions.